Systems and methods for monitoring the handling of a vehicle are used in particular for stabilizing the handling of motor vehicles. A plurality of different systems exist, which operate on the basis of different measured variables and by influencing different parameters which act upon the handling of the vehicle. Examples of such systems, also known as vehicle dynamics controls, include the Electronic Stability Program (ESP), Active Body Control (ABC), chassis control with superimposed stabilizing intervention (EAR), front axle steering with superimposed stabilizing intervention (EAS) or rear axle steering.
Since a plurality of these individual systems may be installed in the same vehicle, it is possible that effects of the stabilizing interventions of the individual systems become superimposed, creating the typical problem of multiple-variable control. The interventions of the different individual systems may be superimposed additively and thus result in an excessive total intervention; in other words: a plurality of redundant interventions occur. It is also possible that a subtractive superimposition takes place, so that ultimately an excessively weak intervention in the vehicle stability occurs. Additive superimposition of the intervention results mainly in undesirable impairment of driving comfort. In the event of subtractive superimposition of the interventions, there is insufficient vehicle dynamics control, which represents a driving safety problem in particular.
In order to suppress interference of the control measures taken by the individual systems, it has been proposed that specific signals be exchanged between the individual systems or the critical function areas in the individual systems be suppressed. In this way the systems may be made to coexist and their actions not to affect one another negatively. The total benefit of the combined system may thus remain as great as the sum of the benefits of the individual subsystems.